Eternal Hate
by Maltar
Summary: Fiction Detailing the history of an RPG character BlodRazor/DracoRazor
1. Shakedown

I don't own Transformers. There that's done. I do 'own' BloodRazor and DracoRazor they are original characters from an Online RPG.  
  
  
  
  
  
BloodRazor stood behind the five faced Quintisson Lord Chu'thul'kal in the warships docking bay assigned as bodyguard for the meeting and givin command of Chu'thul'kal's private Sharkticon squads. The ship before them was in a word ugly.   
  
Squat shaped like a brick made out of hundreds of mismatched parts, it fit its occupants well. The gangplank lowered and the doors opened a pair of Junkion slave soldiers marched down followed by the ships captain Iyo strolled down. A large, powerful reptilian creature it was nearly as large as 'Razor' was.   
  
Chu'thul'kal rotated faces "Do you have the item, pirate"  
  
Iyo nodded "I do, my payment"  
  
Chu'thul'kal nodded a labor bot walked forward a case in its hand, "The new damage reactive paint specialy formulated for gladiator combat and a slave who can make more"  
  
Iyo grinned "Good then I'll take both. ATTACK!!"  
The cargo doors to his ship fell open and wardrones piled out.  
  
Chu'thul'kal zoomed for an exit, his faces ratated again his death head face appeared and said one word "Innocent"  
The walls exploded inward as the hidden sharkticons burst forth in shark mode. BloodRazor detailed a squad to protect Chu'thul'kal before joining the battle. Iyo's wardrones had an advantage in ranged firepower but in the tight confines of the bay the sharkticons melee superiority was showing. BloodRazor charged up the ramp Iyo yelled and the Junkions moved to stop him. Junkions were harder to beat than the slave soldiers made on Cybertron, but BloodRazor was an Elite They are the best. His chest mounted null ray beamers opened, he fired and charged. The Junkion's punch was to slow 'Razor caught it and flung him into a group of Sharkticons, He screamed for sometime. The second lay immoble the null ray haveing reduced his energon flow to near nothing 'Razor ignored him. He ran through the ship and caught Iyo in a starfighter trying to lift-off. 'Razor' dug his claws into the fighter just as it lifted off and blew through the bay doors into space.  
  
Hours later  
Chu'thul'kal fumed bad enough he hadn't got the item he had lost one of the Elite, to lose Sharkticons and slaves was one thing they could be replaced with ease but an Elite took years to build each was unique. BloodRazor especially, he was Imperius's pet project. To make matters worse this was BloodRazor's shakedown mission.   
  
"My lord" The Enforcer at the sensor station said "Incoming object, its BloodRazor."  
  
They tractored the Fighter BloodRazor sat on into the bay.  
Chu'thul'kal approached. The Elite was a mess he had holes from close range laser blasts.  
  
BloodRazor handed Chu'thul'kal two wrapped objects before colapsing. Chu'thul'kal caught 'Razor's gifts as two Sharkticons caught 'Razor'.   
  
"Take him to Repair" he ordered he unwrapped the objects. One was the unifier componants Iyo stole, the other Iyo's disembodied, bloody skull. He would have smiled if he could.  
  
'I'll have to reward that Elite, he's one of the best. I'll ask Imperius to make him part of the Draco project, the very project he saved, DracoRazor has a nice ring to it'  
He laughed evily for sometime. 


	2. Arena

I repeat I DO NOT OWN TRANSFORMERS, but BloodRazor, DracoRazor, and Imperius are mine. Also I wish to apologise for the spacing oddities that keep appearing I don't know why they occur when the story is displayed its not the way they were written.   
  
  
  
BloodRazor stood in the arena, 10 fully armed Decepticon gladiators faced him.   
The simulated terrain popped up and he began to move. The gladiators moved in splitting up to disappear into the twisted wreckage. BloodRazor walked carefully into it forgoing his energy senses as ordered.  
Imperius, ruler of the Quintisson empire sat with Qwell, his admistrator of war.  
  
"Your creation is impressive my lord Imperius. How will he fair against so many without his energy syphon."  
  
"He survived the Vok War, these will provide little challenge."  
  
"One of the five, which one was he."  
  
"World-Slayer."  
  
Below, the first attack came a metalliko master wielding a curved blade. Its attack was quick and would have sliced a normal opponent in half. Blood Razor sidestepped and lashed out with monoedged claws. He moved on sword in hand as the headless bot started to fall.   
  
If a Quntisson could go pale Qwell did.  
  
"World-Slayer, you reformatted World-Slayer".  
  
"Part of my new project, I needed him to forget what he was. This will make what he could be more interesting".  
  
"I don't understand. You reformatted an Elite, who stripped entire worlds of life just to kill a single Vok, for a simple experiment?".  
  
Below. BloodRazor fought one bot while a second took shots at him with a laser. The fighter was good, it was programmed to engage him, but not try to win. Merely stall while the sniper finished him. Razor backed the fighter to the bottom of the pile the sniper was on. He struck with the sword he took earlier, the fighter dodged, but he wasn't the target, the junk pile was. Severing a missile casing supporting the piles weight. He jumped to the side as the pile crashed down on the fighter. The sniper started to stand only to be speared by a thrown sword.  
  
"You aren't suppose to."  
  
"Does he know."  
  
"About his potential, no, it would drive him insane."  
  
The next four were all heavy close in fighters they attacked as one being directed by a fifth near skeletal brain unit. Dodging blows Razor grabbed one and threw it into the brain unit. Both out of the fight, their three survivors were simple prey.  
  
The last two were the hardest. They weren't gladiators but war production models. They advanced with energy melee weapons. One with a sword the other an ax. The swords man came first slashing wildly, trusting the blades ability to cut through anything. Razor flipped over it, coming down claws first on its head. The ax-bot came screaming trying to get him before he could extract his arm. BloodRazor hefted the sword-bots body and swung it like a club. The ax-bot was crushed.  
  
Imperius rose as the crowd cheered on the carnage  
  
"Citizens of the Quintisson empire I give you my new Guard Commander BloodRazor and I name him. Death, The Destroyer of Worlds." 


End file.
